HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories
is the 25th Pretty Cure movie, as well as the 11th All Stars movie produced by Toei Animation. To celebrate the 15th anniversary of the franchise, the HUGtto! Pretty Cure team joins forces with the Futari wa Pretty Cure team, alongside the other teams as well. The movie was released in theaters on October 27th, 2018 with a theme of memories. Synopsis We refuse to hand over everyone's precious memories!! Wh・wh・what! Pretty Cure All Stars has suddenly gotten a lot smaller! And the reason for this is because Miden is aiming to steal the "Pretty Cure's Memories"! Once their memories are stolen, it seems they'll forget everything they've ever been through!? And all that remains is "HUGtto! Pretty Cure" and "Futari wa Pretty Cure" who are...in trouble!? I just can't wrap my head around all this! So with our power combined, let's go take back those shining precious memories!! Characters Cures *Nono Hana / Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya / Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare / Cure Étoile *Aisaki Emiru / Cure Macherie *Ruru Amour / Cure Amour *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait Mascots *Hariham Harry *Hugtan *Mepple *Mipple *Mofurun Movie Exclusive Characters * Miden - The main villain of the movie Trivia *This is the first crossover movie that premiered in fall. *All 55 Cures will have speaking roles. *Although all main character Pretty Cures in the TV series return, Cure Echo is noticeably absent, possibly due to her appearing primarily in the All Stars movies rather than any of the Pretty Cure seasons. She did, however, cameo in episode 37 of HUGtto! Pretty Cure that promotes this movie. *The Miracle Light for this movie is called the "Miracle❤️Memories Light". *During the release day, this movie was awarded the Guinness World Record title for the "Most Magical Warriors in An Anime Film" . **According to the official website, it states that "In order to meet the guidelines, each of the 55 characters had to speak and fight using magical powers in the film." *As the original first season Futari wa Pretty Cure did not have a theatrical feature released during its run, this movie is the first one to bear its name without the additional Max Heart denoting the second season. Gallery External Links *http://www.precure-movie.com/ Movie Trailers 『映画ＨＵＧっと！プリキュア♡ふたりはプリキュア』特別映像|Teaser trailer 『映画ＨＵＧっと！プリキュア♡ふたりはプリキュア オールスターズメモリーズ』予告編|Trailer 2 Category:Movies Category:Main Series Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure